A special-purpose scanner such as a large format document scanner is configured for scanning of documents that are larger than the standard A4 format or, typically, larger than the A3 (297×420 mm) format, typically configured for the A2 (420×594 mm), A1 (594×841 mm) or A0 (841×1189 mm) format. Large format document scanners thus have a wide scanner body to accommodate the wider format of a large format document, which may be 50, 60 or 70 inches wide or even wider.
Large format scanners are typically manufactured in relatively low production volumes compared to the much more widespread A4 format document scanners and also A3 format scanners.
For large format document scanners special optical systems are needed to cover the wide format of a large format document. Typically, a large format scanner is equipped with multiple line cameras or line sensors that deliver respective image data that are stitched together to form, in combination, an electronic reproduction of a scanned physical document.
Large format scanners based on such, and other large format scanner technologies, are costly to manufacture due to their complexity and relatively low production volumes.
Given, among other things, the relatively low production volumes of large format scanners, conventionally available user interface technologies like colour and touch sensitive displays are not commercially viable solutions for large format scanners.
Taking the above into account, large format document scanners are typically installed for use in a professional and private setup, e.g. with dedicated computers for configuring a scanner and post-processing an electronic reproduction (an electronic document) delivered from the scanner.
Other special-purpose scanners comprise and are not limited to scanners such as 3D object scanners, e.g. 3D laser object scanners, microwave scanners such as Roentgen scanners or Terahertz scanners.